


Kisses Make Everything Better

by HanaHimus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Not Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro Tatsuya had just wanted the practice game to go without much difficulty, but facing a violent team and having a teammate who acts like a child can make that impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses Make Everything Better

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why I wrote this, it's all because I was talking with my friend that's all you need to know

Yosen High had played many a boring game that year, along with a few interesting ones. Usually, the “farwell third years” practice game against whatever school Yosen could get to agree would fall into the former, though listening to the coach say the name “Kirisaki Daichi” and watching at least a few of his teammates pale, Himuro was sure it would actually fall into the latter.

“Hey, I don’t know much about teams here in Japan, why is everyone getting nervous about this?” He asked Wei Liu as they began warming up shortly before the other team was set to arrive. He really should’ve looked more into the different high school teams when he first moved back, instead of relying on whatever videos the coach was able to show them before hand.

“You haven’t heard about how they hurt basically every team they play?” Liu asked in replied, raising an eyebrow at his teammate.

“I honestly don’t know much past what coach tells us, and since she didn’t have time to show us any videos, I’m kind of in the dark.” Himuro replied with a sigh, “It’s not like I can remember every team in Japan by heart.”

“Muro-chin should at least know a few of them.” Murasakibara replied with a yawn, “Otherwise he’ll look stupid.”

“I know some of the schools your teammates went to.” Himuro replied, “Especially Seirin.”

“Of course Muro-chin knows Seirin, his stupid brother goes there.” Murasakibara mumbled.

“Don’t be mean, Atsushi.” Himuro sighed, looking towards the gym doors when he heard them opening. The team seemed a little early...at least that’s what he thought until Kagami stuck his head in the door, looking around as if trying to spot someone. “Taiga, what are you doing here?”

“Ah! Tatsuya!” Kagami walked fully into the gym, followed shortly by Kuroko and Kiyoshi, “My team was in town for a training camp and our coach said we could come watch the practice game…”

“Funny how you have a training camp here right around the time I told you that the practice game was going to be.” Himuro replied with a  sigh as he stood in front of his brother, “Really Taiga, if you want to watch it badly enough go ask the coach.”

“I swear it really was just a coincidence, but okay, I’ll go ask...come on Kuroko.” Kagami replied, grabbing the smaller boy’s arm and dragging him towards the woman.

“Just to let you know.” Kiyoshi said, walking up to Himuro as Kagami began speaking with Araki, “He actually begged Riko to set up a training camp here so he could watch you play. He had to beg again to get the time off to do it.”

“I’m not surprised.” Himuro replied with a sigh, “Well, i better keep warming up for the game you may or may not see.”

“Oh, alright!” Kiyoshi replied with a laugh, ‘By the way what team are you playing, Kagami didn’t tell me beforehand.”

“Well we actually just found out, it was kind of a last minute deal.” Himuro replied, “I think the school is…Kirisaki Daichi?”

Kiyoshi’s once smiling face fell into a more serious manner as soon as Himuro said those word, “Is that so? Well...try not to get too hurt. I don’t want your knee being ruined like mine.”

“Uh...sure.” Himuro replied, “I’ll keep that in mind.” He walked away from the other boy and shook his head slightly, had this team hurt Kiyoshi’s knee? Either way he could just be more careful--

“Tatsuya!” As soon as he heard his name being yelled in a familiar voice he found his train of thought interrupted, even more so when the owner of the voice came running for him, pulling him into a hug. “There you are! I was looking everywhere for you!”

“Hello, Alex.” Himuro gave a small laugh, “You found me...at a bad time, I’m getting ready for a practice match.”

“Oh? Well then how about I stay and watch!” Alex exclaimed, “Afterwards I’ll take you shopping, maybe buy you new basketball shoes!”

“Alright, if you can convince the coach to let you watch.” Himuro replied with a laugh, pointing towards the other woman in the room, “Good luck.”

\--------------------------------------------------

Himuro stretched once more when the coach blew her whistle, calling for the team to gather around. He glanced over at the other bench as he walked towards where most of his teammates already gathered, the other team was definitely there, though he didn’t see a coach. He made it to where he teammates stood and gave another look, trying to discern who the coach could be, maybe it was a highschooler like Seirin’s? Himuro frowned, they all seemed to be wearing jerseys..was the coach unable to make it…?

He was about to turn his head back when one of the players noticed his stare and returned it, giving him a grin that immediately made him turn his head away in discomfort. This was going to be an uncomfortable game, even if he was likely going to stay on the bench while the third years had their last chance to play.

“Alright, with what our...audience for the day has told us,” The coach began with a sigh as she pointed out Kagami and Kiyoshi, “I feel it wouldn’t be the best idea to send out the third years.”

“Wait...isn’t this a game for the, a final hurrah of sorts before they retire?” Himuro asked, “It doesn’t seem right sending out second or first years…”

“With what they said it’d be better to send some of our better players out first.” She replied, “Besides, if they’re as violent as they say, we’re sure to do a few substitutions.”

“So, who are we sending out?” Liu asked.

“We’ll just start with the usual.” Araki replied, “Try to score as much as you can without getting hurt. Defense shouldn’t be any harder than usual.”

The team all mumbled in agreement as Himuro and the other starters made their way to the lineup. He sighed, watching Murasakibara get in position for the tip off, he was taller the boy from Kirasaki Daichi, so if he at least waited for the ball to get to it’s highest point, they’d be offense first.

Soon the ball was in the air and Murasakibara easily overtook the other boy, leaving the ball to be in Yosen’s possession. Himuro easily caught the ball, faking his way past the ginger that was marking him. He dribbled down the court, moving quickly as to get a shot in before anyone would be hurt by the other team.

He glanced at Liu as he positioned himself to make the shot, only to see an elbow be driven into his arm. He frowned, turning to look once again at the hoop and quickly made the shot, planning to make sure his teammate’s arm was alright before switching to defense.

Before he had the chance to even make his way for to Liu though, as soon as the ball went in the hoop Murasakibara moved from where he already positioned himself under the opposite hoop.

“Masako-chin, can we wait a minute to switch to defense?” He called in his childish voice, “I need to do something important.”

“We can’t just hold off the game for you!” She exclaimed in replied, “Besides, I told you to call me coach!”

“But I really need to do this, Masako-chin.” He replied, continuing to stride towards Liu, “He got a boo-boo, I need to kiss it better.”

As soon as the giant spoke the words the gym fell into silence, with the looks on everyone’s faces ranging from confusion to an almost knowing look. Before a word could be uttered Murasakibara was next to the exchange student, grabbing his arm and pulling it closer to his mouth.

When Liu began to pull himself away, Murasakibara frowned, “That’s not good, let me kiss your boo-boo.” He once again tugged on the other’s boy arm, bending slightly and giving the forming bruise the sloppiest kiss Himuro had ever seen.

Soon the giant pulled his mouth away, looking very please with himself despite the large amount of drool left behind on Liu’s arm.

“Atsushi…” Himuro began with a sigh, “Was that really necessary?”

“Yes it was. I made the boo-boo better.” Murasakibara replied, walking back to the net he was under before.

“How does kissing a bruise make it better?” Kagami asked from where he stood.

“Don’t you know kissing a boo-boo makes it better?” Murasakibara replied as he made his way under the net, “I thought everyone knew that.”

“I thought that when I was like nine.” Kagami replied with a frown.

“Oh yeah!” Alex exclaimed, “You’d always ask Tatsuya to kiss them better! It was so cute!”

“Alex, no one needs to know about that.” Himuro called, “Anyway, Taiga, it’s no use arguing with Atsushi. If you’re going to be here, you might want to just stay quiet and not distract anyone.”

“Aw, you’re no fun Tatsuya!” Alex yelled in reply, “You were a lot more fun as a kid, always looking out for your little brother, now you’re just boooooring!”

“Thanks for that, Alex, now please stop talking.” Himuro replied, turning his head to look towards what sounded like laughing. He felt a frown form quickly on his face when he saw the boy that had smirked at him earlier laughing, “I don’t see what’s so funny.”

“Oh? Nothing it just seems like you used to be a good little brother, Tatsuya.” He replied, a smile forming on his face.

“...Don’t call me that.” Himuro replied his frown deepening, “Let’s just...get this game back on track.” Himuro turned from the boy and made his way towards defense, mumbling an ‘asshole’ in english under his breath.

“Wait, Tatsuya, before you do that, can I show Taiga’s upperclassman a picture of you from when you were younger?” Alex called.

“No, Alex, you can’t!” Himuro yelled in reply, “Now please, let’s just stop trying to distract from the game.”

Alex finally quieted down and the game once again began, he had to agree with the coach on the fact defense would be the same as usual. Why this team was likely able to score some points usually, they’d definitely have trouble against the Shield of Aegis.

The other team tried to get a simple two pointer in and, as expected, Murasakibara easily stopped the shot. The giant yawned as Yosen once again switched to offense and Himuro was almost glad that the giant would stay out of the more violent part of the game.

\--------------------------

Himuro couldn’t believe his eyes. It was getting close to the end of the first quarter and already Murasakibara had already kissed the bruises forming on Liu, Okamura, and Fukui’s bodies more than he could count. He honestly couldn’t help but feel grateful he had somehow avoided injuries thus far, but he knew it couldn’t last.

Sadly, the said injury came sooner than he was expecting when an elbow collided with his shoulder. He flinched as the other boy moved away from him and didn’t even notice when they once again scored. He rubbed his shoulder, walking towards defense, only to be cut off by the giant.

“Muro-chin, I need to kiss your boo-boo better, move your hand.” He said, pointing at Himuro’s shoulder.

“I’m fine, Atsushi, let’s just play the game, yeah?” Himuro replied with a laugh.

“No, I need to kiss the boo-boo better first or Muro-chin won’t be able to play right.” Murasakibara replied, “I don’t want Muro-chin to not be able to play right.”

“It’s okay, Atsushi, I’ll still be able to play right.” The black haired boy laughed, “I don’t need a--”

“I’m gonna kiss it better!” The giant whined, pulling Himuro’s hand away from the shoulder, “Now hold still!”

Himuro sighed, he wasn’t going to get the giant to let go of him anytime soon unless he just let his shoulder get a messy kiss. Without even a chance for him to say ‘Go ahead’ the giant was leaning down, pressing his lips against the already forming bruise and Himuro couldn't help but grimace.

The giant finally pulled away and Himuro looked over at his shoulder, now covered in Murasakibara's drool. He gave the giant a strained smile and sighed in relief when the giant walked back under the net, please with himself.

It was gross, he had to admit, his teammate’s drool just sitting on his arm, and he honestly didn’t want to play the rest of the game like that...He glanced at the boy who’d mocked him earlier and decided that if he was willing to play dirty, he could take the slobber that resulted from it.

“This has been an interesting game so far, hasn’t it?” He asked with a forced smile, pressing his shoulder against the back of the boy’s jersey, “I mean with all the violence and kissing happening.”

“Why are you pressing your shoulder into my back?” The boy replied, barely giving Himuro a glance.

“What? I’m not doing that.” Himuro replied with a laugh, dragging said shoulder along the other’s boy back, “Either way we better just get back to the game if you’re aren’t going to answer my question.” Without another word, Himuro continued on his way to defense, holding in a laugh when he heard the boy questioning why the back of his jersey felt wet.

\-------------------------------------------

The first quarter ended without much difficulty and Himuro let himself collapse on the bench. In those last few moments he’d gained a few more bruises, and he honestly hoped that the two minute break would make Murasakibara forget about them.

“Muro-chin, let me see your leg.” The giant whined and Himuro could feel that hope slipping down the drain.

“It’s okay Atsushi.” Himuro replied, “You don’t need to look at it.”

“Yes I do.” He replied, grabbing Himuro by the ankle and pulling his leg onto his lap, “You got a boo-boo on there.”

“I’m fine--” Himuro was cut off when the giant gave his leg a tug, sending his body straight into the bench as he placed yet another sloppy kiss on Himuro’s forming bruise. “Atsushi! Stop I’m going to fall!”

The giant pulled back and blinked at the other boy, “But I was just making your boo-boo better.”

“Yes, but while doing that you’re practically shoving me onto the bench and if you’re not careful you will knock me off of it.” Himuro replied with a sigh, “Please give me back my leg.”

Murasakibara let go of the shorter male’s leg an Hiuro forced himself back into a sitting position, grimacing at the drool on his leg. He couldn’t say he was mad, exactly, Murasakibara was trying to help, but he really could do without the slobber that came with these kisses.

Soon the second quarter began and Himuro sighed, wiping the drool off quickly with a towel. He stood, might as well get any other injuries over with now and get Murasakibara’s drool covered kisses out of the way.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Himuro had been doing fine in the second quarter until someone drove their elbow into his side. He doubled over slightly, missing whoever shot the ball and groaned a bit, that was going to hurt for a while.

“Muro-chin.” Murasakibara whined, “Come here, I need to kiss you better.”

“I’m fine, Atsushi.” Himuro replied, holding his side slightly, “Nothing to worry about--”

“Muro-chin, come here so I can kiss it better.” The giant replied, cutting off Himuro’s words, “No ‘I’m fines,’ those are annoying.”

Himuro sighed, walking towards the giant child, at least he wouldn’t have the slobber on his skin this time, instead he’d just have a wet jersey. He figured a wet jersey wouldn’t hurt anyone, it’d be better than feeling it directly--

At least he was thinking that until the giant started tugging on his jersey. “Atsushi, what are you doing?”

“I’m gonna kiss the boo-boo better.” Murasakibara replied, pulling again at the jersey, trying to push it up as Himuro held it down, “Let me kiss it better.”

“Do it through the jersey! Don’t just lift it up in the middle of the game!” Himuro exclaimed, trying to hold it down and avoid the hand trying to grab at them.

“But it doesn’t work if you kiss it through clothing.” Murasakibara whined, grabbing both of Himuro’s hand in one of his own, “Let me just kiss it better.”

“Atsushi! Stop it!” Himuro exclaimed as the giant began lifting up his jersey, “You don’t need to do this in front of the entire tea--”

“Muro-chin is being annoying.” Murasakibara whined, “It’ll be over soon if you stop being annoying.” The giant then proceeded to press his lips against Himuro’s  side, leaving yet another amount of slobber on the other part of Yosen’s double ace’s body.

“Thank you for that, Atsushi.” Himuro sighed as Murasakibara let go of his arms and let his jersey fall back into place, “That wasn’t needed, but thanks anyway.”

“You’re welcome.” Murasakibara replied, looking yet again please with himself. Himuro sighed, at least Murasakibara was happy.

Nevermind the fact his face was still red from embarrassment and he was sure he heard laughter from about half the people in the gym. He shook his head, trying to dispel the blush, he wasn’t going to be able to look at his teammates in the eyes again.

\-----------------------------------------

Himuro sighed in relief when the game finally ended. He could finally just get changed and leave, avoid his teammates for a while.

“Muro-chin, why are you leaving?” Murasakibara asked, watching Himuro walk away as soon as possible.

“I'm going home.” Himuro replied, “The game's over, there's no reason to hang around.”

“Wait! Tatsuya, I still wanna speak to you!” Alex exclaimed, “Come on don't be like that!”

Himuro sighed, continuing to walk towards to locker room, “Talk to me after I get changed.”

“I just wanted to know if you changed your mind about me showing Taiga's upperclassmen a picture of you when you were a kid.” Alex replied, rubbing the back of her head.

“I...fine.” Himuro sighed, walking into the locker room, it was f2f r it's only one person he decided it couldn't be that bad.

\-----------------------------------------

It was bad, very bad, Himuro decided as he walked out of the locker room. Alex was surrounded by not only the trio from Seirin, but his own team and Kirisaki Daichi.

“Alex...what are you doing?” He asked, feeling his face reddening again.

“Oh, Tatsuya! I was showing Taiga's upperclassmen and everyone else crowded around!” Alex exclaimed, “I couldn't get them to stop...sorry.”

Himuro frowned, shaking his head and walking away, it wasn't worth the headache. Even if the snickering and “awwwws” coming from the group gave him the feeling of never wanting to see his teammates, Seirin, or the visiting team again.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's the best I could do for the ending, oops.  
> EDIT: Updated with a slightly better ending.


End file.
